


catcalling

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Olivia had forgotten just how much drinking was done at Ferox. Just how much booze Flavia and Basilio consumed. At least she had Lon’qu to help her deal with two drunk Khans.
Relationships: Basilio & Olivia (Fire Emblem), Basilio/Flavia (Fire Emblem), Lon'qu & Basilio, Lon'qu & Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	catcalling

**Author's Note:**

> For the Shrinking Violet Zine! I wanted to do a piece feature the Ferox group for a while now. Now I just need to write some Basilio/Flavia and I’ll be set.

There were things about Ferox that Olivia had forgotten in the years she’d spent away, things her memory had softened, but if there was one thing imprinted on her brain permanently, it was the drinking.

_Oh_ , _the_ _drinking_. The amount of booze that flowed through the Khans’ halls on a daily basis took Chrom’s entire retinue a month to use up and then some. It was never more apparent than up here, sitting at the main dining table with Basilio, Flavia, and Lon’qu. Before them, tables upon tables of warriors drank and made merry, drunkenly getting into arm-wrestling matches and eating contests. The air smelled like it’d been perfumed in alcohol and Olivia wrinkled her nose.

Noticing her expression, Lon’qu glanced at her. “What is it?”

Despite how he’d changed over the years, his words were as curt and to the point as ever. Olivia fiddled with her bracelet awkwardly, not sure what to say. “I forgot what it’s like here,” she finally replied magnanimously.

“Me too.” Lon’qu’s lips curved up slightly as he took in the view.

“I’m surprised you didn’t move back,” Olivia asked. “I thought you’d come back first thing after the war.”

Lon’qu blinked, surprised and perhaps she had been awfully forward. It wasn’t like her to ask these questions, but then again, she’d changed too. A little bolder, a little more to the point. “I did consider it.” He glanced at Basilio. “But I didn’t think I was ready to be his champion again. And besides…”

Ah. He didn’t have to say it—she’d seen him with his wife, seen the way he looked at his child. It was the same expression she had every time she looked at Inigo, at either of them now. It was funny to see her two sons interact, to see the differences and similarities between them. Her only hope was that here baby Inigo wouldn’t grow up to be such a terrible flirt. “I get it.”

“Get what?” Basilio asked drunkenly, clapping her hard on the back and jarring her back to where she was.

Olivia squeaked in surprise. His hands were just as strong then as they were now and despite all of her training and reclassing, her back felt like jelly from one hit. “N-n-nothing.”

“You can’t ask a lady like that, you big oaf!” Flavia sneered, jabbing Basilio in the side. From the discarded bottles around her, it looked like she’d had just as much to drink as he had. It wasn’t entirely a surprise, they’d always had stupid competitions that only got worse every time the Khan title changed hands. “That’s why you’re still single!”

“Is it?” Basilio jeered, slamming his mug on the table. A strong whisky sloshed out of it, spilling onto his dinner plate. Olivia winced at the soggy food but Basilio paid it no mind. “Or is it because a certain _someone_ refuses to say anything one way or the other?”

Flavia’s cheeks coloured and she growled back. “It might be because a certain _moron_ doesn’t have any tact when he asks.”

Oh dear. Olivia held her hands up, her eyes darting from one to the other. This could get messy. “Guys? Uh…”

“Don’t bother.” Lon’qu snorted, taking another sip from his wine glass. “This is foreplay to them.”

Well. She couldn’t deny that. Every time they had an argument like this, the pair ended up in bed and maybe the argument was just part of the relationship. Still, whatever the case was, Olivia hoped they could do it when she wasn’t within hitting or sploshing range. “Maybe we could move it outside? The feast’s almost over after all—”

“You’re right! We could go outside.” Basilio guffawed, wrapping a big arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. “Pick up some real ladies, just the way you did last time.”

“Huh?” Pressed against his side, Olivia stared at the hand on her shoulder and then up at him. How did she get dragged into this? And what was he even talking about? “L-last time?”

“What was it you said again?” Basilio muttered, rubbing his chin with his free hand. Even Flavia raised a brow, curious, and maybe Olivia should just be happy that the argument was all but forgotten now. Even if it felt like everyone was staring at her. “ _Sweet tart_?”

“Sweet tart?” Olivia stared at him blankly. “I never—”

And it all came rushing back to her then, of that one night she and Maribelle strolled through town boldly catcalling every gent they laid eyes on. No, to be exact, it had been several nights of them using the crudest words possible before Chrom had finally pulled them aside and told them exactly what they were saying. Olivia’s skin burned at the memory, turning a bright red. Basilio had seen that. Of all the people to catch her in the act, it had to be Basilio.

Oh god, and if Basilio had seen that then—

Flavia roared with laughter. “I remember that. She asked to see more leg, didn’t she?”

Even Lon’qu chuckled, the Lon’qu-who-rarely-smiled chuckled and Basilio told everyone, hadn’t he? Olivia could never return to Ferox again. “I…I…”

“What about it, Flavia?” Basilio grinned, a challenge in his voice. “Want to try it out? See who can pick up more people?”

“As long as you don’t cry when I win.” Flavia cracked her knuckles and stood up. “Olivia can be the judge?”

“Whaaaatttt?” Olivia paled but it was too late, Basilio was already dragging her with him as he stood up and exited the great hall.

She shouldn’t have opened her mouth.


End file.
